


Maalox Alarms

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris吃太多了，再一次的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maalox Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> 算是改編日本拉麵事件吧XD  
> 〈Zach的藍色蛋蛋系列〉2  
> 標題來自The Antlers - Kettering，這首是我寫這篇的BGM，是首很悲傷的歌，所以寫出來的文有點甜過頭了XDD  
> https://youtu.be/IgLm2gInV4A

在這美好的週五，Justin只給Chris和Zach排了一場艦長與大副的對手戲。也許是他從JJ那聽說了他們倆在越嚴肅的戲越容易笑場，所以一整天只給 他們倆排了這麼一場戲。但Justin可能還不夠瞭解他們，憑藉著他們之間無與倫比的默契，Chris和Zach只NG了一次，第二次Justin便讚嘆地喊了OK。

 

Chris和Zach今天意外提早收工，而其他人繼續拍著其他的部份。Chris和Zach對這突如其來的空檔也沒想到什麼計畫，於是先各自回到了自己的拖車休息。Chris正想著是否要來把前些天看到一半的小說看完之際，響起了敲門聲。

 

門外是正拉著不太安分的Noah和Skunk的Zach。「Chris，我要帶他們兩個去散步，我順便帶晚餐回來？」

 

Chris聞言眼睛一亮，「我要吃Pizza！」

 

「好，我大約一小時後回來。」等不及的Noah和Skunk已經興奮地將Zach拖著走了。Chris朝著Zach的背影喊道：「要加大，起司要加倍！」Zach沒回頭，只是舉起手揮了揮表示他聽到了。

 

 

※※※

 

 

吃飽喝足後，Zach坐在沙發的右側看雜誌，而沙發剩下所有空間都被懶洋洋的Chris佔走了。他伸展著雙腿搭在沙發左側的扶手上，而上半身所有重量都壓在Zach的左臂，頭則是靠在肩膀上。大概是對這種情況十分習慣了，Zach翻頁的姿勢連變都沒變。Chris摸摸肚皮，舒服地輕嘆一口氣，感到有些昏昏欲睡。

 

「Noah和Skunk呢？」Chris喃喃地問道。要不是Zach離得夠近，根本沒可能聽清楚Chris在說什麼。

 

「Anton帶他們倆去跟Elvis一起玩了。」Zach又翻過了一頁。

 

「嗯哼，」Chris頓了會又說：「想看電影嗎？」

 

「你昨天看了三分之一就睡著了。」

 

「因為真的很舒服嘛。」像是想要證明自己所言不假般，Chris一直用後腦勺左右搖晃磨蹭著Zach。

 

Zach將雜誌闔上放在邊桌，轉頭朝著Chris的耳朵以氣聲說道：「那想做點別的事嗎？」邊說，左手邊伸到Chris後腰處揉捏，而Chris扭著身子閃躲著。

 

「喔！你明知道我那裡怕癢。」

 

Zach轉而把手伸到Chris的T恤底下，手指沿著脊髓的輪廓上下撫摸，最後停留在腰窩處畫著小圈。Chris感到一陣麻癢感從尾椎直竄上大腦，使得他忍不住發出一聲動情的呻吟。Chris坐正起來轉身面對Zach，他抿嘴笑得靦腆，抬起雙手繞住Zach的後頸將他拉向自己。

 

由於時候尚早，他們有大把的時間可以慢慢來，所以Zach不急著加深這個吻，而是用舌尖慢條斯理地描繪著Chris的唇線。但原已微張雙唇邀請Zach進來的Chris不滿足於對這種輕柔的舔弄，開始不耐地以自己的舌尖追逐Zach的，想要將之吸吮捲進自己的嘴裡，原本含蓄的吻瞬間變成濕漉漉的舌吻。 Chris的雙手伸進Zach的褲頭，將他的襯衫下襬拉出後，轉而開始解他的牛仔褲。

 

Chris才剛拉下Zach的拉鍊的同時突然傳來碰碰聲，沉浸在情慾之中的兩人無人分神理會。直到那聲響第二次響起，Zach才意識到有人在敲他的拖車門。Zach努力調撥起他的自制力將自己扯離Chris的唇，而被吻得迷迷糊糊的Chris連眼睛都沒張開便撅著嘴唇追上去。

 

Zach啞聲道：「等等，我先去開門。」

 

Chris像是這才發現有人正在敲門似地張開眼，他指指Zach的襠部。Zach低頭看了一下便先整理自己的儀容到可以見人的地步才打開那扇如今已經快被敲爛的門。

 

來人是Simon，不待Zach說請進他就側身擠進拖車。他看到沙發上的Chris便說：「哈！Karl去你的拖車找不到人，我就說你一定在這！」

 

Zach有些暴躁地問：「幹嘛？」

 

Simon轉頭看到身後的Zach面色不善，又轉回來看Chris，這才注意到他雙唇腫脹、面色潮紅。「Oops！我打斷了你們的好事？」不過Simon的表情反倒樂得很，一點歉疚都沒有。這讓Chris的臉更紅了，而Zach用手扒著頭髮不耐地說：「你找Chris到底什麼事？」

 

Simon沒費心去掩飾他的竊笑說道：「我們一小時前剛收工，然後Idris叫了一整組烤肉組合來開派對，John已經生好火了。來嗎？」

 

Chris眼睛一亮，從沙發上跳起。「要要要，我要去。」

 

Zach板著臉，雙手環胸道：「需要我提醒你晚餐吃了2/3個pizza嗎？那可是18吋的。」

 

Chris抗議道：「一兩片肉沒什麼大不了，我還裝得下！」

 

Simon聞言對Chris做了個wow的口型，他抬手搔了搔後頸。「呃……來了不一定要吃嘛，大家一起同樂挺好玩的是吧。」Simon伸手拍了拍Zach的肩膀，不過被他抖掉了。

 

「我不去。」Zach像Spock般詢問式地挑起單邊眉毛對著Chris說道。

 

但 Chris沒注意到Zach詢問式的挑眉，而是興奮地環上Simon的肩膀說：「Beam me up, Scotty！」Simon聽了哈哈大笑，把手搭在Chris的腰上說：「Aye,  Captain！」但他隨即注意到Zach冷冷的眼神盯著他的手，於是他又竊笑著把手放到Chris的肩上。

 

Chris根本沒看到剛才他們兩人的眼神交流，開心得想要就這個姿勢走出門。不過拖車門太窄，無法讓兩人並肩而行，他只好收回搭在Simon肩上的手。Simon在他前面走出門，而Chris站在門外回頭看著Zach說：「你真的不來啊？」

 

Zach沒好氣地說：「你去吧，別吃太多。」

 

Chris似乎沒發現Zach反常的語氣，笑嘻嘻地輕捶了下Zach的肩膀。「我愛你，man。」

 

門外的Simon大聲喊著：「我什麼都沒聽到！」

 

Zach看著Chris和Simon嘻嘻哈哈地走遠了，他不知道應該要氣Chris一點都沒接收到他的暗示；還是要氣Simon來打斷他們的好事，他看著自己還沒完全消下去的襠部翻翻白眼。不禁想著前幾天被Chris咬，今天則是前戲才作到一半Chris就被食物勾走了，自己的性福實在有點多舛。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Chris去了烤肉派對後就沒再回來了，Zach猜想大概大夥會鬧到很晚。他看完雜誌後又上網看了一下各個社群網站、回覆了幾封mail後沒什麼事好做的，梳洗過後便早早睡了。

 

半夢半醒間Zach似乎聽到了一陣敲門聲，他微撐起身伸手撈過櫃子上的手機，看了一下時間是凌晨兩點。這時間點不可能有人會來敲門，聲音大概是剛剛做夢的錯覺，所以Zach又倒回枕頭上閉眼繼續睡。才過了不到一分鐘，又響起一陣敲門聲，這下Zach完全醒了，他瞪著天花板想要確定那不是幻聽。敲門聲再度響起，但是這次微弱了許多，最後變成了輕拍。

 

Zach 有點生氣地掀開薄被下床，要是對方為了什麼雞毛蒜皮的小事來吵醒他，他會讓對方知道千萬不要惹到欲求不滿的人。Zach用超出必要的力道拉開門，卻看到 Chris倚靠在門框，雙手捂著腹部，表情痛苦得扭曲。他看到Zach後有些顫抖地說：「Zach……救我……我肚子疼……」

 

Zach連忙將Chris攔腰抱起放到自己的床上，他蹲下來撥開Chris額前已然汗溼的碎髮低聲問道：「寶貝，怎麼了？」

 

可能是因為躺下來讓他舒服了些，Chris再開口已經不像剛才顫抖成那樣。「我好像吃太多了。」

 

Zach沒忍住翻白眼的衝動。「需要我說那句『我已經告訴過你』了嗎？啊，我說出來了。」他沒好氣地哼聲道。

 

Chris側過頭委屈地看著蹲下來後與他視線平行的Zach的臉，他現在完全不需要裝就已經是一副可憐的狗狗眼。Zach被他這樣看了一小會，嘆口氣道：「我去給你拿藥。」Chris這才露出進屋後的第一個笑容。

 

Zach在醫藥箱內翻找著，這是認識Chris後才開始準備的。Zach有時都覺得比起『Chris的男友』這個身份，他還比較像Chris的助理兼保姆。

 

他找到了Maalox後倒了兩顆，又走到水槽前倒了杯水才回到床邊，從頭到尾Chris都目不轉睛看著Zach的動作。Zach將Chris扶起些，把枕頭墊在他的背後讓他半坐著，再把藥片遞給Chris。

 

Chris接過藥片後丟入嘴裡，再就著Zach端到他嘴邊的水杯喝了幾口水將藥片吞下。

 

Zach說：「先坐會再躺下，要是明早還沒好再吃兩顆。」Chris點點頭後抬頭對Zach笑得甜甜。「是檸檬味的真好，你怎麼知道我喜歡這個口味。」

 

Zach翻了今天的第n個白眼道：「你以前抱怨原味的難吃。消化不良藥一直穩坐你的最常用藥第一名寶座。」

 

Chris聞言噘著嘴說：「我哪有。」

 

Zach只是微笑著，就勢在Chris的撅起的唇上落下一個輕吻。他突然想到，因為剛剛的突發狀況，拖車門至今依舊虛掩著，他走過去把門關好再走回床邊。而Chris已經又躺回去了，他朝內側蠕動了幾下，Zach就在Chris讓出的那一側坐下。

 

Zach伸手撫摸Chris的側臉問道：「好點了嗎？」

 

Chris發出唔嗯聲，更往Zach的手掌蹭去。Chris撅著嘴說：「還是疼。」而後他朝Zach伸出雙手，但因為躺著搆不著Zach的後頸，「要抱抱。」

 

Zach不禁失笑微搖著頭說道：「你知道嗎？以前Katie跟我說過，你一生病就會變得像5歲孩子一樣直撒嬌，我一開始還不相信。」Zach邊說邊側躺下來，他調整著姿勢後把Chris攬進懷中。

 

Chris憤憤地說：「Katie都跟你說我的壞話嗎！」雖然他的語氣不悅，但與之相悖地他放軟了身子任由Zach動作。

 

Zach低低地笑著。「不是，她只是交待我要怎麼照顧你，畢竟你是備受全家寵愛的小松樹，她可捨不得她的小弟弟在我這受委屈。」

 

Chris感到自己雙頰有些發熱。「你們說得好像我是什麼需要人家服侍的公主。」

 

Zach湊近在Chris的耳邊輕聲說道：「Yes you are, my princess whitelaw.」

 

Chris抗議道：「我才不是！」但也許是因為腹痛所致，那抗議微弱得一點氣勢都沒有。

 

Zach將手覆在Chris的胃部，他手掌的溫熱滲透過薄薄的棉布捂熱了那塊肌膚。雖然那溫度無法真的傳達到胃裡，但Chris覺得一直悶痛著的胃好了許多，不禁舒適地吁了口氣。

 

「我今天說過我愛你了嗎？」

 

「你現在說了。」

 

「沒有你的話我該怎麼辦？我會自己一個人肚子痛到死掉，直到有人發現我的屍體。」

 

「你要知道，一般來說助理的工作就是負責照顧你的。而且沒有人會因為消化不良而死。」

 

Chris將頭後傾盡往Zach的頸窩鑽去。「我有你我還要助理幹嘛。」

 

Zach聞言低聲笑了，他把Chris更往懷中摟緊了些，而Chris扭了扭身子調整到他最喜歡的角度，讓彼此的身體如同緊密嵌合的卡榫般沒有一絲縫隙。

 

「睡吧，明早就會好了。」

 

Chris閉上眼邊發出唔嗯聲邊點頭，安靜了幾秒，Chris突然想到什麼似地說：「早餐我想吃三塊鬆餅和兩片培根和一顆煎蛋還有——」

 

而Zach只是清了清喉嚨作為回答。

 

Chris不用張開眼睛也知道現在Zach臉上是什麼表情，他帶著笑意輕聲說：「我開玩笑的，晚安。」

 

Zach沒說什麼，只是在Chris的後頸烙下一個輕吻。

 

安靜了幾分鐘，Zach心想Chris應該已經睡著之際——

 

「不過等我好了，你要做那些給我吃。」

  
  
  
  


-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maalox是消化不良藥，我咕狗的時候剛好看到有檸檬口味，所以XD  
> Elvis是安東的狗狗


End file.
